<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's nothing to fear when I'm with you by IReadAndWriteTooMuch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219280">There's nothing to fear when I'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadAndWriteTooMuch/pseuds/IReadAndWriteTooMuch'>IReadAndWriteTooMuch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arkham Asylum, F/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, The Riddler being a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadAndWriteTooMuch/pseuds/IReadAndWriteTooMuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She tamed The Scarecrow, and he loved her for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Nygma/original female character (platonic), Jonathan Crane/Original Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After an eventful and successful night for the Rogues of Gotham, they decided to lay low in the loft that was now used most frequently. The place was in a convenient part of the city with plenty of secret and non-secret entries and passages out, should anything go wrong. Besides, the owner was one of them and was fine with it. Also, there was plenty of booze to go around, even by Rogue-standards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were all sorts of conversations and discussions going around, since they’d all been there for a while by now. Even though no one seemed to notice, she was listening to the discussion being held by the group closest to her. Edward, Oswald, Jervis and Ivy were all lounged in her comfortable sofas, while she stood by her bookshelves, eyes scanning the well-worn covers for the thousandth time that evening and listening in silence, never looking at the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a remark made by Jervis captured her attention. “By any rate, I don’t think we’re the type of people who should procreate”. “Hmm, far too messy”, Ivy agreed, and their host tensed up. Oswald, who’d had a little more than his fair share of liquor, started to remark: “But didn’t Crane-”. Not realising his mistake in his current condition he wanted to finish the sentence, but was interrupted by Edward, ever the attentive and quick one, who stopped the Penguin from making a grave mistake by holding a hand up and urgently nodding towards the woman standing in clear earshot. But the damage was already done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she been facing the group, they might’ve seen the silver shine that overtook her eyes for a split second, and the pain and anger that lay within them. Within moments she’d turned around and a silver longsword that had appeared out of nowhere was pointed at Oswald’s chest. For the first time that night she spoke up, and her tone was far from pleasant. “You dare come into my house, enjoy my generosity, and then insult me by playing on my grief?!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the loft was promptly silent, both surprised by the sound of her voice and afraid of what she might do. Even though she was one of them, they all knew very well that she was a force to be reckoned with. It’s not an exaggeration to say they all released a silent sigh of relief when she made the sword disappear and closed her eyes. “Everyone out”. It didn’t sound angry, but there was pain in her voice, and just the tiniest hint of a warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rogues took their leave, except Edward. The Riddler had been her friend for a very long time, and even now he would still try to help her, nevermind the risk. He knew it would take a lot for her to ever hurt him. He was like a brother to her. And she would never, ever hurt her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone else had left, he carefully laid a hand on her arm, and she opened her eyes to look at him. That’s when she broke down. Tears began to stream down her face and Edward immediately took her in his arms to give a comforting hug, hands rubbing soothing circles over her back, accompanied by the occasional question mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed”, she started, but he just hushed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I know. I know”, he told her and let her silently express her grief, knowing how much pain she was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while they broke the embrace and said their goodbyes. As soon as the door closed behind Ed, she collapsed onto her big armchair and fell asleep to bittersweet memories of the past.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dr Thorne met Dr Crane, there’d been nothing strange about it at all. They’d just been two professionals, one respected psychiatrist to another. They shook hands in a show of respect and courtesy between colleagues, as Jonathan welcomed her, both into Arkham Asylum and Gotham City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doctor Ravenna Thorne seemed harmless enough to him. She’d just moved to the city and quickly obtained a job at the asylum. It’s not like there were a lot of people bouncing off the walls at the chance to work there, especially with a degree like hers. But she was different. Smart. Strong. Beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan mentally kicked himself and let out a low growl. He was sitting in his office and going through some patient files, but was unable to focus. Because he was distracted, distracted by the thought of <em> her </em>. He still doesn’t know what came over him. He never thought of anyone as beautiful, and certainly not as attractive. Oh God, was it escalating?  Maybe he should take a day off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, his work was far too important. And yet, that particular priority seemed to slip his mind again when he walked past her office and had the pleasure of seeing her in the middle of a session through the small window. He could feel her empathy through the door, which warmed him for some reason. It was unsettling and soothing at the same time. He decided to move on and go straight to his car, before he’d be unable to leave. Or worse, before she’d catch him staring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew about doctor Jonathan Crane. The man had a reputation, being the only psychiatrist able to hold a position in the infamous Arkham Asylum for more than a few months, which was the regular time span for employees of his education over there. He was persistent, and stubborn, like her. He intrigued her. And the feeling was mutual, or so it seemed as she saw him glancing at her during the tour he gave her. And later, when he stopped on his way out, thinking she didn’t know. But even if she hadn’t seen, she would’ve sensed it. One of the many advantages of the magic coursing through her veins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This would be very interesting indeed. She looked forward to seeing more of Jonathan Crane, both the light and the dark. Everyone had both, but in him it was just a little more prominent than in most, and she knew all about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only a matter of time before she’d meet the Scarecrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>